A typical image forming apparatus performs printing by processing data input continuously. As an example, the typical image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), a printer, or the like, prints print data of an original read from a scanner or document data received via a network at a specified engine speed by using an image forming unit.
However, in the typical image forming apparatus, when a system memory has an insufficient capacity compared to input data, a buffer may overflow, potentially causing corruption of input data in the system memory or loss of input data.